


rebel hearts

by kay_emm_gee



Series: in the span of a heartbeat (flash fics) [22]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Criminals, Alternate Universe - Medieval, F/M, Rebellion
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-08
Updated: 2016-04-08
Packaged: 2018-06-01 02:31:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6497317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kay_emm_gee/pseuds/kay_emm_gee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When they had started this impossible task of rebellion and resistance–just a girl and a boy who had lost too much despite having very different things to start with–Clarke had never thought she’d trust Bellamy Blake with her life.</p>
            </blockquote>





	rebel hearts

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: 'Bellarke and partner in crime AU'

Their footfalls echoed off the crooked stone buildings of Arkadia’s winding streets in the late, dark night air. The palace guards were only a few blocks behind them, and Clarke felt her chest start to burn from how long they had been running.

When they had started this impossible task of rebellion and resistance–just a girl and a boy who had lost too much despite having very different things to start with–Clarke had never thought she’d trust Bellamy Blake with her life. Now, though, as they raced through the quiet maze of alleys in the moonlight, she would trust no one more than him to keep them from being arrested after they had defaced the palace with the symbol of the uprising. 

His hand clamped around her wrist suddenly, warm and strong. He jerked her to the side so harshly she nearly cried out in surprise. Bellamy had trained her better though, she swallowed the sound and instead let him whirl her into nearly imperceptible space between two buildings. He pressed her against the cold wall, firm and hot against her trembling body. A catch of breath escaped her, and he looked down, eyes flashing in concern and his mouth much too close. She could feel his own breath against her lips as he panted, his chest moving against hers rapidly. Clarke could feel every line of him, and it lit up every nerve in her. Swallowing, she tried to calm her fluttering heartbeat. The way he was looking at her lips though didn’t help much.

She started when the hoard of guards thundered by them, all furious rage and impatient arrogance. They didn’t look twice at the crevice where they were wedged, and a breath after they passed, Bellamy relaxed against her.

Still, he didn’t move back out into the street and neither did she. With a meaningful glance up through her lashes, Clarke whispered, “We should probably stay here for a little bit longer, just to be safe.”

One corner of his mouth quirked up in amusement and understanding. “Just to be safe.”

She nodded, biting her lip teasingly. Soon, though, her lips were busy doing something very different as Bellamy claimed her mouth with his own, greedy but soft, making her feel very safe and very much in danger at the same time. 

**Author's Note:**

> Come find me on tumblr (kay-emm-gee)!


End file.
